<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helping hand by Oceanoasis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693422">Helping hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis'>Oceanoasis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka will not read, Anakin gets kidnapped, Anakin is trying to stop him, Anakin skywalker belongs to torrent company, Awesome R2-D2 (Star Wars), Birthday, Birthday Presents, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Chiropractor, Collars, Cuddling, Darn is Fives, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dogma clings to people, Dogma got him, Dogma has a panic attack, Don't worry it gets better, Drawing, Drowning, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Echo - Freeform, Fives and Rex have watched there General shower, Fluff, GAR book club, Gen, Hair Brushing, Hardcase fixing things, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's for safery, Kidnapping, Lingerie, Long Hair, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Mentioned Obi-Wan Kenobi, Panic Attacks, Pizza, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), R2-D2 vs Obi-Wan, R2-D2 wants a flamethrower, R2-D2 wants to burn Obi-Wan's robes, Rape, Rex is done, Rex is stressed, Spicy books, Tattoos, The Sandwich, Top clone troopers, angel - Freeform, he did not know, he just wants to rest, sleeping, until later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories about helping others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>501st Legion &amp; Anakin Skywalker, 501st Legion/Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker &amp; CT-5383 | Tup, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Torrent Company, Anakin Skywalker/CT-5383 | Tup, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly &amp; CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CC-1010 | Fox &amp; CC-6454 | Ponds &amp; CT-7567 | Rex &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo &amp; Anakin Skywalker, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo &amp; CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo &amp; CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives &amp; CT-5385 | Tup, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/Anakin Skywalker, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives &amp; Anakin Skywalker, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Anakin Skywalker, CT-5597 | Jesse &amp; Anakin Skywalker, CT-5597 | Jesse/Anakin Skywalker, CT-6116 | Kix &amp; Anakin Skywalker, CT-6116 | Kix/Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; CT-5385 | Tup, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Dogma &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Dogma (Star Wars)/Anakin Skywalker, Hardcase &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Hardcase/Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2 &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tup's hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had just woken up from a bad dream. His heart was pounding and he was breathing heavily. He looked at the clock before cursing.</p><p>"Shit!"</p><p>He had slept in and was now late for Breakfast. He got out of bed and started getting ready quickly. He tried to brush his hair back, but it was tangled and a mess. He was definitely having a bad hair day.</p><p>He looked at the clock cursing again. Breakfast was almost over and he was really hungry. He ran to the mess hall ignoring the stares of his brothers.</p><p>When he got his food, He sat down at his usual table. Fives and Echo were the only ones still there. Fives jabbed him with his elbow and said.</p><p>"Woah, what happened to your hair?"</p><p>"I'm having a bad hair day, I can fix it later."</p><p>He went back to eating ignoring the other two. He felt really tired and had gone to bed late last night. Even though he had slept in today. It didn't do much.</p><p>When he was done eating, He went back to his bunk and grabbed his hair brush before going to the fresher.</p><p>There were a few brothers inside, but they ignored him. Which was fine with him. He didn't feel like talking.</p><p>He walked over to the mirror and blinked in suprise.</p><p>He looked horrible. His hair was a mess and he had big bags under his eyes. His face had broken out after sleeping with, his hair in his face.</p><p>  Most of his brothers didn't have acne. It was something the Kaminoans had gotten rid of, but some of his brothers still got acne from mutations. He had one such mutation that caused him to have acne.</p><p>He groaned and put a hand on his face. Today was just not his day.</p><p>He winced looking at the paint that was chipped and falling off his nails. His nails also looked really long and all scraggly.</p><p>He looked away from the mirror feeling like a hideous beast. He walked out of the room feeling hopeless.</p><p>His hair was so bad, he needed someone else to help him. He started looking around and asking different people for help. That was until he ran into his General.</p><p>"Sir."</p><p>"At ease Tup."</p><p>He put his hand down.</p><p>"Your hair is a mess."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>He tried not to grit his teeth in frustration.</p><p>"Do you need help?"</p><p>He looked at him suprised before saying.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>His General smiled before tugging him along. He watched as his General lead him to his room. His General opened the door and walked inside. He felt really nervous standing in his General's room. He looked over and found the man digging through his drawers before pulling something out.</p><p>"Here it is."</p><p>His General pulled out a brush and he looked at him confused.</p><p>"I already have a brush."</p><p>"I know, but this one is better with curly hair."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Sit on the bed, let me get those knot's out."</p><p>He sat on the bed still feeling a little uncomfortable. His General grabbed some sort of spray and started spraying it into his hair.</p><p>"This is detangler, it helps make it easier to brush."</p><p>His General moved behind him and started brushing his hair. It hurt at first, but not as much as usual. His General was being gentle and trying not to hurt him.</p><p>His General moved behind him and started brushing his hair. It hurt at first, but not as much as usual. His General was being gentle and trying not to hurt him.</p><p>He started ignoring the pain after a while and relaxed enjoying the feeling. His General's slim fingers moved through his hair and gently untangled knots.</p><p>He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of someone touching his hair. It felt really nice and he felt his skin tingle.</p><p>He slowly relaxed even more and began falling asleep while his General worked.</p><p>His General grabbed a hair doodle and put his hair into a bun.</p><p>"There, I'm all done."</p><p>He sleepily opened his eyes trying to blink away the fog.</p><p>"Thanks General."</p><p>"No problem, let's work on the acne next. I got these face masks from Padme. She says they do wonders on the skin."</p><p>"That's not necessary sir."</p><p>"It's alright Tup, I don't mind. Besides helping you is relaxing."</p><p>He looked at his General confused.</p><p>"When I'm helping you, It's easier to sink into the force."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>He still didn't understand, but he wasn't going to say anything.</p><p>His General walked back over to the same drawer and pulled out two masks.</p><p>"Here this should help with acne and the bags under your eyes."</p><p>"Thanks General."</p><p>"Call me Anakin, were off duty."</p><p>He looked unsure for a moment before saying.</p><p>"Okay, Anakin."</p><p>Anakin beamed and handed him a mask. They both opened one and put it on there faces.</p><p>He laughed they both looked so weird. Anakin smiled and pulled out nail stuff.</p><p>"Do you mind if I do your nails?"</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>Anakin grinned and started filing down his nails before painting them.</p><p>"Do you have a specific design in mind?"</p><p>"Hmm, maybe a tear drop on one nail."</p><p>"Okay, What color do you want your nails?"</p><p>"Definitely Blue."</p><p>Anakin concentrated on making sure his nails were perfect he relaxed and enjoyed the feeling. They were definitely going to do this again some time.</p><p>He slowly started falling asleep again. Anakin felt really relaxing and safe.</p><p>Anakin awoke him by lightly shaking his shoulder.</p><p>"Tup, I finished your nails. We need to take off the masks and rub the extra liquid onto our face before washing it off."</p><p>He slowly opened his eyes feeling groggy.</p><p>"Okay Anakin."</p><p>Anakin helped him up and they walked into the fresher.</p><p>He took off the mask and rubbed the liquid into his face while examining his nails in the mirror.</p><p>"Wow these look amazing."</p><p>Anakin blushed.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>He rinsed his face and dried it off before there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Can you get it? I'm still rinsing off my face."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>He walked over and was surprised to see his Captain.</p><p>Rex looked at him confused.</p><p>"What are you doing here Tup?"</p><p>"The General helped me brush my hair. He also painted my nails."</p><p>Rex looked at his nails before saying.</p><p>"They look really nice Tup. I need the General to sign something."</p><p>"I'm coming."</p><p>He turned around to see his General walking over.</p><p>"Hey Rex."</p><p>"Hello Sir."</p><p>Anakin signed the paperwork before looking at Rex.</p><p>"How's your shoulder?" </p><p>"It's fine."</p><p>"Good to hear."</p><p>Rex looked at Tup before saying.</p><p>" You have patrol in 20 minutes."</p><p>"That's right, I forget about that. See you later General."</p><p>"Bye Tup, let's do this again some time."</p><p>"Definitely."</p><p>Tup ran off feeling happy and relaxed. His day had gotten a lot better and he didn't feel as tired. He was definitely going to have a spa day with his General again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kix the Chiropractor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin has neck pain and Kix fixes it, before giving him an exam and realigning his bones.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were all huddled around a campfire talking and laughing. It was a small reprieve from the war. Where they could just relax and enjoy themselves. He twirled his thumbs feeling unexpectedly nervous.</p><p>Sometimes that would happen. He would suddenly feel the need to do something. He looked around tapping his foot before eyeing Rex's helmet.</p><p>"Hey Rex, can I see you helmet?"</p><p>Rex frowned looking at him confused.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I saw it damaged during our last battle and I wanted to fix it."</p><p>Rex studied him for a long moment before handing it over.</p><p>He took the helmet ignoring Rex's look and started working on it. Ahsoka who was sitting next to him, watched while eating a ration bar.</p><p>"Master?"</p><p>"Hmmm."</p><p>He didn't look up to busy working on Rex's helmet.</p><p>"I always wondered, how did you become so good at mechanics?"</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck where his chip used to be feeling nervous. He looked up before quickly looking down.</p><p>"It's complicated."</p><p>She frowned crossing her arms before saying.</p><p>"How can it be complicated?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it Ahsoka."</p><p>It was quiet everyone was watching there exchange and he felt himself getting really upset. Ahsoka ignored everyone's stares and was going to say something. When Hardcase luckily cut her off.</p><p>"Commander, can you help me with something?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>He watched his padawan jump up looking excited and smiled to himself. Even though she can be pushy at times. Ahsoka's dedication to helping others always made him proud.</p><p>While Ahsoka wasn't looking he signed to Hardcase.</p><p>"Thank you Hardcase."</p><p>Hardcase blinks before grinning.</p><p>"I have no idea what your talking about."</p><p>He watches Hardcase turn around and leave with Ahsoka. Before sighing and getting back to work.</p><p>Ten minutes later he was done working and examined Rex's helmet. He made sure everything was perfect, before giving it back to him.</p><p>"Here you go Rex."</p><p>"Thank you Anakin."</p><p>He smiles before stretching his arms. He feels a kink in his neck and stretches it feeling uncomfortable from looking down so long.</p><p>He moves his neck in a circle feeling really stiff.</p><p>Kix looks at him. Narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"Did you hurt your neck?"</p><p>"Maybe, I don't know, I think, I hurt it during our last battle."</p><p>Kix comes over concerned.</p><p>"I see."</p><p>He walks behind him before grabbing his neck.</p><p>"Eek!"</p><p>Kix cracks his neck before pulling back. He rubs his neck staring at Kix about to lecture him on warning people. When he notices his neck feels a lot better.</p><p>"Wow, how did you do that?"</p><p>Kix just shrugs smiling slyly.</p><p>"I picked it up on some planet. I don't remember where, but it's a pretty useful trick. Especially for Rex he keeps falling asleep at his desk."</p><p>Kix turns to glare at Rex who just shrugs his shoulders and looks away.</p><p>"You know Rex you wouldn't have problems with your neck if you went to sleep, instead of your body forcing you to sleep."</p><p>Rex just rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, I get it."</p><p>"Do you?"</p><p>Kix raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Yes, now can we please talk about something else. Anything else."</p><p>Kix gives him one last look before turning back to his General.</p><p>"General Skywalker."</p><p>"Hmmm."</p><p>"Do any of your other joints hurt?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah. My back hurts a lot from being thrown into that wall a few days ago."</p><p>Kix frowns and twitches at the mention. Of his General hurting himself and not telling him.</p><p>"Come with me, I want to do an exam on you."</p><p>"Okay,Kix."</p><p>He got up and followed Kix feeling intrigued. Normally he wouldn't have followed Kix, but he was curious about what Kix was going to do.</p><p>Kix led him into the medbay and had him sit on a cot.</p><p>"Lay down sir, and please take off your shirt."</p><p>He hesitated before taking off his shirt and laying down on his back.</p><p>"Lay on your stomach please."</p><p>"Oh, Okay."</p><p>He flipped over and layed there feeling his head press against the small pillow.</p><p>Kix walked over and started pressing on his back. He shivered because Kix's hands were cold.</p><p>"Breathe in, then out."</p><p>He followed Kid's instructions and was surprised when Kix pressed down causing his back to crack.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm aligning your joints, sir."</p><p>Kix walked to his feet and looked at them humming to himself. While comparing there length.</p><p>"Sit up please."</p><p>He sat up and looked at Kix who moved around until he was facing him.</p><p>"Cross your arms and put them on your shoulders."</p><p>He followed Kix's instructions while watching him curiously.</p><p>Kix leaned over and gave him an almost hug. Except he was turning his back which cracked it to crack. He did the same thing on the other side before looking at him.</p><p>"Give me your hand."</p><p>He held out his hand and Kix took it. With a few sharp movements his arm cracked twice. One at his shoulder and the other at his elbow.</p><p>Kix held his other hand and cracked the other side. He then squeezed his hand and cracked his wrist. Before cracking his other one.</p><p>"How does that feel?"</p><p>"It feels really good, Thanks Kix."</p><p>"I noticed you had strained your back muscles."</p><p>"Oh ,really?"</p><p>"Yes, when we leave this planet. I want you to come to medbay and get a message.",</p><p>He looked suprised and embarrassed.</p><p>"That's not necessary Kix."</p><p>"It's fine General, I don't mind."</p><p>"O-okay."</p><p>He still felt really embarrassed. He had never had a message before, but Obi-Wan had told him about getting messages before.</p><p>"I'm glad you agree, If you didn't I would have just dragged you to medbay."</p><p>"I had a feeling you would say that."</p><p>Kix's eyebrows rose.</p><p>"Oh really."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Kix grabbed his datapad and wrote down something before saying.</p><p>"How's your back?"</p><p>"It's good, thank you Kix."</p><p>"I'm just doing my job."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>Kix looked down at his datapad and wrote more information.</p><p>"Your free to leave."</p><p>"Thanks Kix."</p><p>General Skywalker gets up and walks out of medbay. He watches him leave before reminding himself about giving the General a message. He didn't want something to happen because his General's muscles were all stiff and in knots.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fives tattoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fives needs his General's help sketching out a new tattoo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was sitting in his room repairing a mouse droid. When he got a criptic message from Hardcase.</p><p>~Come to the arc trooper barracks. As soon as you can.~</p><p>He read the message frowning in confusion before looking at the mouse droid he was working on. It was almost finished, all he needed was to tweak this wire right here, and he was done. He looked back at his comm reading the message again before leaving his room.</p><p>He said hello to a the few people he saw while walking to the Arc trooper barracks. When he came closer he noticed Hardcase standing outside of the door. He jogged over saying.</p><p>"Hey, what's going on?"</p><p>Hardcase's head snapped up before looking relieved.</p><p>"Finally General your here."</p><p>He didn't get to say anything else because Hardcase grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the barracks.</p><p>He looked at Hardcase concerned.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>Hardcase didn't say anything and just led him to Fives, who was sitting on his bunk with a datapad in his hand.</p><p>When Fives didn't look up Hardcase shouted out</p><p>"I GOT THE GENERAL!"</p><p>"Shhhh Hardcase, I'm trying to sleep."</p><p>Echo snapped at him.</p><p>"Oh, sorry Echo."</p><p>Echo glared before flipping over and putting a pillow on his head.</p><p>Fives looked up and grinned ignoring Echo's mood and said.</p><p>"Sit down General, I have something to ask?"</p><p>He sat down curious and asked.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I heard you were good at drawing."</p><p>He hesitated feeling confused before slowly saying.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>He looked at Fives wondering what he wanted.</p><p>"Can you help me? I want help making a tattoo."</p><p>Fives looked at him with pleading eyes.</p><p>"Sure, I can do that." </p><p>Fives cheered and thanked him while patting the seat next to him.</p><p>"Move over here, It'll be easier to work if we work next to each other."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>he got up and moved over until his leg was pressed against Fives leg.</p><p>"So, what do you have in mind."</p><p>Fives looked at him very seriously.</p><p>"I want to make a tribute, for domino squad."</p><p>Echo sat up at that looking suprised.</p><p>"What!?!?!?"</p><p>Fives looked at Echo before looking away and saying.</p><p>"We had a tribute on our armor, but after becoming an arc trooper. We didn't paint a tribute to them."</p><p>Echo looked down while saying.</p><p>"If your going to honor our squad with a tattoo. I want one to."</p><p>They both looked at him expectantly.</p><p>"Will you help us?"</p><p>"I never got the chance to meet them, but from what I've heard. I would be happy to help you."</p><p>Fives hugged him while Echo thanked him smiling.</p><p>They spent hours thinking up ideas and having him draw them out. At one point Echo got off his bunk and sat on the floor pressing his head against General Skywalker's knee. They both watched him draw transfixed as there ideas came to life. He drew up there ideas before having them inspect his work. They looked it over changing things and adding other things. Before finally deciding it was perfect.</p><p>They had decided on a domino that had each members name on it.</p><p>Echo cried a little looking at it. The drawing was beautiful and it looked perfect.</p><p>He looked over at Fives and knew he was thinking the same thing.</p><p>"It looks good, thank you General."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>They looked at the drawing one more time. Inspecting it and making sure it was flawless, before going to find sketch. He was the best tattoo artist in the 501st.</p><p>Both Fives and Echo grabbed his arms. He looked at them suprised. He was planning on going back to his room. After he finished helping them. Getting a tattoo is very private for his troopers and only those invited can watch.</p><p>"You drew the design and we want you to stay and watch."</p><p>He hesitated feeling unsure, He didn't want to intrude. Fives studied him before saying.</p><p>"Your one of us and we want you to watch."</p><p>He smiled feeling excited before walking with them. They lead him to the barracks where Sketch was waiting.</p><p>"Finally, come on Fives."</p><p>Sketch waved them over before eyeing the General.</p><p>"You invited the General?"</p><p>"Yes, he made the templates for this tattoo."</p><p>Fives handed him the template and Sketches eyes widened in shock.</p><p>"You drew this."</p><p>General Skywalker looked at him unsure and embarrassed.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"This is amazing."</p><p>He gave a shy smile while saying.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Sketch turned back to Fives and got out his equipment.</p><p>He turned it on and started working on Fives back. While he watched curious. He had never seen someone get a tattoo, but he had always wondered how they got it.</p><p>When Sketch was done. He told Fives about taking care of his tattoo and making sure it doesn't get infected. Fives promised before Echo switched with him had his back done.</p><p>When they were both done. They grabbed their General and waved goodbye to Sketch and left the barracks. They  started leading him to the fresher.</p><p>"That was really interesting, I have never seen someone get a tattoo before."</p><p>Fives grinned and pointed to his head.</p><p>"I remember when I got my first tattoo."</p><p>Echo looked away mumbling.</p><p>"Yeah, I remember that, You were a big baby the whole time."</p><p>Fives looked at him shocked.</p><p>"No I wasn't."</p><p>"Yes you were, you even asked Captain Rex to hold your hand."</p><p>Fives blushed in embarrassment while l General Skywalker laughed.</p><p>"Shut up you two, that never happened."</p><p>Echo looked at him feeling smug.</p><p>"Oh really if I ask Rex. I think he'll tell you it did."</p><p>General Skywalker laughed harder and started doubling over and shaking with laughter.  While Fives paled and hit his chest.</p><p>"Don't you dare."</p><p>"Oh, so you do remember."</p><p>"Shut it Echo or I will tell the General how you sleep with a body pillow."</p><p>Echo looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"Shut up Fives."</p><p>"Oh, look who's not so smug now. General did I ever tell you about Echo when he was a cadet?"</p><p>Echo shook his head while saying.</p><p>"I'm sorry Fives, Let's just drop it."</p><p>Fives grinned giving him a smug look. He looked really pleased with himself before remembering how this all started. He begrudgingly said.</p><p>"Fine, let's drop this."</p><p>They both turned to there General at the same time. He was doubled over laughing and his face was red. They both looked at him and said in the same voice.</p><p>"We will never speak of this again."</p><p>The General tried to stop laughing enough to say.</p><p>"I promise I won't tell a soul."</p><p>The General laughed for a few more seconds before Fives looped there arms together.</p><p>"Good to hear it, sir, now let's gently rinse our tattoos and put some ointment on."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Drunk Jesse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jesse gets drunk and eats pizza.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 501st were on leave and everyone had taken advantage of it.</p><p>After they had landed he had gone back to the jedi temple and debriefed on there last mission. The Jedi council had done what they always did. They looked at every mistake he made and nit picked it while talking about all the things he's failed at as a jedi.</p><p>  It was the same thing they tell him every council meeting. Even though there words hurt, he's gotten used to drowning out there voices.</p><p>He sighed feeling a bone deep exhaustion that only happens after council meetings. He thought about going back to his room and resting, but the thought of staying in the jedi temple made him cringe.</p><p>He didn't want to be here anymore. Where it was always cold and horrible. He wanted to go somewhere warm and take his mind off of everything.</p><p>He decided to hang out at the barracks and work on reports. He knew his men had all gone out and we're celebrating. He smiled thinking about his men getting to rest and enjoy themselves.</p><p>He on the other hand. Was getting none of that. Instead he was going back to the barracks and trying to hide while hopefully being productive.</p><p>He walked into his tiny office and started working. It was a slow process and he was really board. After finishing two stacks of misery. He felt like banging his head into a wall.</p><p>He loathed paperwork, but he wasn't going to make Rex do it. Rex already did way more than he had to.</p><p>He trieded finishing another stack, but realized halfway through that he wasn't getting anywhere. All the letters were blurred together and he was reading the same sentence again.</p><p>He leaned back on his chair which caused his back to pop. He covered his eyes that burned from the strain of looking at paperwork and groaned.</p><p>He sat like that for a long time before sliding off his chair and walking around the barracks. He didn't have any destination in mind and just walked around the empty halls.</p><p>After a few more laps around the barracks he felt his stomach grumble. He shrugged and deciding to get food. He walked to his speeder and took off.</p><p>He enjoyed the feeling and drove to some random restaurant his men would talk about. It was some place near 79's. He watched as the restaurant came into view and parked his car.</p><p>He looked around and noticed that a few people were walking around, but it wasn't a lot. Which he was thankful for. He didn't want to deal with a lot of people. He walked into the restaurant feeling his stomach growl. It smelled delicious, he looked at the menu and ordered a box of pizza.</p><p>The cashier told him to wait thirty minutes before it's done. He nods his head in understanding and walks back to his speeder.</p><p>He looks around fiddling with his fingers and trying to be patient. He keeps checking the chronometer multiple times, but only a minute has passed since he last checked.</p><p>He looks around surveying the people walking by. When he turns his head toward an alley. He notices a clone trooper stumbling. He walks over planning on assisting. The closer he gets the more he sees. They don't have a helmet on and when he squints in the dim lighting he can see a cog on there head.</p><p>"Jessse?"</p><p>Jesse looks at him and stumbles over.</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>Jesse gives him a weird looking salute.</p><p>"Hello Jesse, are you okay?"</p><p>"M' fine, sir."</p><p>"You don't look very good."</p><p>Jesse groaned and tried to walk past him, but only succeeded in bumping into him.</p><p>"Come on Jesse."</p><p>"M' fine."</p><p>He crossed his arms.</p><p>"Do you even know where the base is."</p><p>Jesse looked at him before pointing.</p><p>"It's over there."</p><p>"No, you just came that way."</p><p>"Damn it."</p><p>"Come on Jesse."</p><p>He tugged him along and walked into the pizza place. The cashier looked up at him and said.</p><p>"Your food is almost done."</p><p>"Ok, thank you."</p><p>He has Jesse sit on a seat and pulls out a water bottle.</p><p>"Drink."</p><p>Jesse looked at it before trying to argue.</p><p>"I'm not thirsty."</p><p>"Yes you are, now drink the pizza."</p><p>Jesse looked at the water again before huffing and drinking it.</p><p>"There I drank it. Are you happy?"</p><p>"Very."</p><p>The cashier called out telling him his pizza was ready.</p><p>He grabbed it while keeping an eye on Jesse. When he walked back Jesse had drank half of the water. He was leaning back in the seat and had his eyes closed.</p><p>He croaked out.</p><p>"Take me back to the barracks."</p><p>"Okay Jesse."</p><p>He helped Jesse up and lead them to his speeder. He made sure to be careful and put his pizza in the back.</p><p>He gently flew to the barracks afraid that Jesse would hurl if he went to fast.</p><p>When they landed the barracks were still empty. He didn't want Jesse to be alone in case he chocked on his vomit. He helped lead Jesse to his room instead.</p><p>Jesse groaned and ran to his fresher before hurling, he patted his back while Jesse hurled.</p><p>When he was done. He panted and clung to the toilet seat. While mumbling.</p><p>"M' hungry.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He lead Jesse out of his fresher and had him take a seat on his bed.</p><p>He opened the box of pizza and handed Jesse a slice.</p><p>Jesse tore into it enjoying the pizza while humming softly to himself.</p><p>He watched him while grabbing his own slice and eating it.</p><p>Jesse ate four more slices before he yawned and started feeling tired.</p><p>"Lay down Jesse."</p><p>Jesse layed down and kicked the sheets down.</p><p>"Hot."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Jesse turned a few times getting comfortable before falling asleep. He watched over Jesse while working on more forms and eating pizza. He made sure to get an empty bucket and put it near his bed just in case.</p><p>Jesse slept for 45 minutes before hurling.</p><p>He dropped his datapad and helped push Jesse back on the bed when he was done.</p><p>"M' cold."</p><p>He noticed Jesse was shaking and pulled up the blanket. He tucked it under Jesse's chin.</p><p>"There you go."</p><p>Jesse started drifting off.</p><p>He watched him for a long moment. He watched until his breathing evened out. He grabbed the bucket and cleaned it out.</p><p>Jesse only awoke one other time that night. He looked dazed and confused, but he looked at him blinking.</p><p>"Your so beautiful are you a goddess?"</p><p>Jesse reached up and started petting his cheek.</p><p>"Your so pretty."</p><p>He blushed and helped Jesse go to sleep again.</p><p>Jesse tried to grab him and pull him onto the bed.</p><p>"S-stay, beautiful"</p><p>"I'm sitting right over there, go to sleep."</p><p>"I don't want to. I want to have fun with you."</p><p>He felt his face burning and he tried to get Jesse back to sleep.</p><p>Jesse tried to kiss him and he dodged. He was about to use the force when Jesse suddenly fell asleep.</p><p>He sighed in relief before going back to his seat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Helpful Hardcase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hardcase Fix's Tup's weapon and he helps his General as well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was walking toward the maintenance closet and trying to fix Tup's gun. As the weapon's specialist he often times had to fix weapons and usually that was fine. He had his own set of tools and would quickly fix it in the barracks. But Tup really Karked up his gun and he would tell him to get a new one, but it had special parts that helped Tup specifically.</p><p>He sighed feeling frustrated that he couldn't fix it. He was planning on looking in the maintenance closet for a tool he didn't have.</p><p>He was working on Tup's gun, but stopped working when he realized he was getting nowhere. Instead he walked toward the maintenance closet while letting his mind drift. When he reached the maintenance closet he opened the door and turned on the light only to be surprised.</p><p>His General was sleeping in the maintenance closet. He was surrounded by different droids that beeped at him. He could see his General's personal droid threaten him. He had no idea what he was saying though.</p><p>He looked around trying to ignore the droids and his sleeping General. Although he did glance at him a few times. One of the droids must have gotten him a blanket because he was slightly curled into a little ball. When he looked at his face he saw it was nice and relaxed. He kept looking over and he noticed something he had never realized before. His General was beautiful. He quickly looked away feeling embarrassed by that thought.</p><p>He turned around and started searching for the tool he needs while, his General slept peacefully when he found the tool he was looking for. He sat down on the bench and started working.</p><p>He was tweaking different things and trying to fix Tup's gun. He had just completed it and almost shouted out in victory when he remembered his sleeping General.</p><p>He turned when heard a soft mew of distress and looked up. His General was turning from side to side and looked upset. He made more little sounds of distress.</p><p>Even when his General was distressed he was still so adorable. He quickly locked that thought away.</p><p>He looked back at his General and felt his heart break, he walked over and tried to help him. The droids must have noticed General Skywalker's distress because they let him pass. He kneels by his General and lightly shakes his shoulder.</p><p>He keeps shaking until his General jolts awake. His General looks around confused before landing on him.</p><p>"Hardcase?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Was I injured?"</p><p>"No, you fell asleep in the maintenance closet."</p><p>"I did?"</p><p>"Yes General."</p><p>His General's voice was still ruff with sleep and his soft curls were a mess. His General looked around and finally realized where he is.</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>"I was fixing something."</p><p>"That's my job."</p><p>His General started getting up and focusing on the weapon he fixed.</p><p>"Did you fix it?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>His General rubbed his eyes. Even though he had been asleep for a while he looked exhausted.</p><p>"General you should go back to sleep."</p><p>"No, I have work to do."</p><p>His General tried to get up, but he started swaying.</p><p>He grabbed him and pressed him close while making sure he doesn't fall. He pressed him a little bit closer than necessary, but no one would ever know.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>He doesn't want to let go of his General, but he doesn't have a choice. His General looks really embarrassed and quickly tries to leave.</p><p>"Bye Hardcase, I have work to do."</p><p>He watches his General leave before looking at Tup's gun.</p><p>He sighed before grabbing it and looking for Tup. He starts in the barracks, but doesn't see him. He checks the mess, but he's not there. He checks the gym and he sees him watching a spar.</p><p>"Tup!"</p><p>Tup looks over and smiles.</p><p>"Hi Hardcase."</p><p>"I fixed your gun."</p><p>"Really thank you."</p><p>Tup hugged him and he smiled.</p><p>"What's going on over there."</p><p>"Oh you know , the Captain and Fives are at it again."</p><p>"Again?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I have no idea."</p><p>They watched the spar and saw Fives get thrown across the room. Tup looked at him and said.</p><p>"Ow that's got to hurt."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>They continued watching the fight until Tup turned around and was about to say something when he pointed whispering.</p><p>"Is that the General?"</p><p>He turned around and saw the General walking by. He was being chased by his droid who was waving around a ration bar.</p><p>"I'm going to go Tup, see you later."</p><p>"Oh, okay bye."</p><p>Tup turned back to the fight and started cheering.</p><p>He ignored everyone and walked into the hallway. He couldn't see his General, but he couldn't have gone far. He followed in the direction he saw them going in and went to find the General.</p><p>He turned the corner and saw his General looking at Artoo they were arguing and General Skywalker grabs the ration bar and starts eating it.</p><p>"There are you happy?"</p><p>The droid said something before General Skywalker huffed.</p><p>"I was headed toward the mess hall. You didn't need to chase me down a hallway."</p><p>Artoo beeped.</p><p>"Of course I missed lunch. I was sleeping you were there."</p><p>His General started walking away while saying.</p><p>"I don't know why I even bother."</p><p>His droid beeps something again and he nods.</p><p>"Of course I'm going to clean you today."</p><p>Artoo beeped again and Anakin gave him an unimpressed look.</p><p>"For the last time I am not giving you a flame thrower."</p><p>Artoo beeped.</p><p>"Why? Because if you get the chance you would try and burn Obi-Wan's robes."</p><p>Hardcase looked surprised and concerned. He decided to go talk with his General.</p><p>"Sir."</p><p>His General jumps in suprise before saying.</p><p>"Hello Hardcase."</p><p>Artoo beeped and General Skywalker gave him a look.</p><p>"You should sleep."</p><p>General Skywalker sighed.</p><p>"I will, but after I give artoo a bath."</p><p>"Can I help you?"</p><p>General Skywalker gives him a long look before looking away.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>They silently walk to the hanger and Anakin grabbed some things.</p><p>"Here you go."</p><p>He was handed a towel and told to clean artoos wheels. Artoo beeped while he was cleaning.</p><p>"What did he say?"</p><p>"He's trying to negotiate with me."</p><p>"What does he want?"</p><p>"A flamethrower, but I know he'd use it on Obi-Wan's robes just to get back at him."</p><p>"What did General Kenobi do?"</p><p>"He made fun of artoo. Also he's still mad about the council not letting me save him after he was taken that one time. He keeps having mouse droids follow them and I always get in trouble."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>They continued working in silence with Artoo still trying to negotiate. Occasionally he would brush there hands over or scoot a little closer.</p><p>He was happy when they finished and he insisted his General go back to sleep. General Skywalker yawned before going back to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Right now my brain has a lot of ideas for this fic. I have a couple of chapters ready to go. Should I post them all today or once everyday until I run out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dogma's panic attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dogma has a panic attack and he struggles to breathe. Luckily an angel helps him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was having a panic attack, but it was okay. He could do this. Ever since General Krell he's had a few panic attacks once in a while. He can get through this one. He just needs to remember how to breathe.</p><p>He breathes in and then out. Over and over again, but the problem is that he can't breathe. He's trying, but everything is to much and he just wants to disappear and he can feels tears running down his face. Good soldiers aren't supposed to cry and if he doesn't stop he's going to be decommissioned. He tries breathing again, but his chest is heavy and he feels dizzy.</p><p>He cries and panics. He's hidden himself in a closet and he just wants to breathe. He feels himself becoming faint and he wonders if he'll die here.</p><p>When he feels like it's finally the end for him. This beautiful brilliant light comes and saves him. He looks up and sees an angel. His eyes are blurry and he can only make out the halo of blondish brown curls.</p><p>The angel talks to him and at first he can't make out the words. He's pretty sure he's dead because there's an angel and there touching him.</p><p>He presses into them and he can hear there voice. For some reason it sounds like his General. He closes his eyes and he can hear what there saying.</p><p>They tell him to breathe and he tries. He doesn't know why they want him to breathe. He's already dead, but he doesn't want to disappoint the angel, like he disappointed his brothers.</p><p>He breathes and he can hear how happy the angel is and he smiles. He presses his face against the Angels chest and breathes them in.</p><p>The angel wraps there arms around him and he has never felt safer They talk to him and sooth him.</p><p>He feels himself relaxing and he starts closing his eyes. He feels safe and warm in his angels embrace.</p><p>He can hear there voice and he let's the sound wash over him, before passing out with exhaustion. He didn't know you could feel tired when your dead.</p><p>He had been on his way to the gym. When he felt it. The force called out to him. He looked around feeling confused. He closed his eyes and breathed while saying </p><p>"I am one with the force."</p><p>That's when he felt it. The force was leading him to some storage closet. He took off running down the ship. He passed a few men and they looked at him in alarm. He didn't want to worry them so he shouted out.</p><p>"EVERYTHING IS FINE!!"</p><p>He ran around the corner and bumped into Rex.</p><p>"Ow."</p><p>"Sorry Rex."</p><p>He sloppily kissed his head and ran off. He didn't want Rex stopping him, from reaching his goal. He also knew kissing him would definitely distract him.</p><p>He ran down a few more hallways before reaching the storage closet. The door was locked, but he simply flicked his wrist and the door was unlocked. He stepped inside carefully and surveyed the scene.</p><p>His heart broke at what he saw. Dogma was sitting on the ground crying and having a panic attack. He walked slowly, into the small room, trying not to scare Dogma. He noticed that Dogma wasn't responding and that worried him even more.</p><p>He lowered himself to the ground and got in front of Dogma.</p><p>"Dogma, are you okay?"</p><p>He didn't get a reply, but he wasn't expecting one either.</p><p>He reached out and brushed a hand against Dogma's face. He felt him lean into it slightly. Dogma was still struggling to breathe. He takes Dogma's hand and lays it on his chest.</p><p>"Breathe Dogma, Breathe."</p><p>He looks into Dogma's eyes and notices, they look glassy and he frowns in concern.</p><p>He keeps telling Dogma to breathe and brings him closer. He rubs his back and whispers in his ear.</p><p>"Your okay Dogma, I have you, Just breathe."</p><p>He watches as Dogma's eyes close.</p><p>"Please breathe Dogma."</p><p>He looks at him desperate and finally Dogma breathes and he sighs in relief.</p><p>"That's it, breathe."</p><p>Dogma smiles and he smiles. He feels Dogma press against his chest. He's still out of it, but that's okay, because he's alive and he's breathing.</p><p>He wraps his arms around Dogma and holds him close. He smiles and kisses his head.</p><p>"Your safe."</p><p>He tells Dogma that he's safe over and over again. He feels Dogma relax in his arms and close his eyes. He holds him and rocks him in his arms.</p><p>When he feels Dogma's breathing even out he grabs his comm and calls Kix. He looks at Dogma and smiles softly.</p><p>Kix gets there a few minutes later and he blinks at the scene before him.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Dogma had a panic attack and the force told me to come."</p><p>Kix looked at him in confused astonishment before kneeling down and looking at Dogma.</p><p>He tries to pull him away, but Dogma doesn't like that idea. He instead holds on even tighter and nuzzles him.</p><p>He blushes and looks at Kix for help.</p><p>"I guess your coming to the medbay."</p><p>"How are we going to move him?"</p><p>Kix looks at him before analyzing the situation.</p><p>I'm going to roll you both to the medbay.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>Kix grabs Dogma's feet and looks at his General. Stand up. Hold his arms, and let's go.</p><p>He stood up and they carried Dogma to the stretcher. He was determined to hold on and was not happy about being moved.</p><p>They were lead along and a few people stared, but they were so used to the general weirdness of the 501st that they just shrugged it off and kept going.</p><p>When they reached the medbay. He scooted off the stretcher and onto the med cot.</p><p>"How long am I stuck here?"</p><p>"Probably until he wakes up."</p><p>He sighs, but Kix just grins.</p><p>"Don't worry General, you can spend this time getting some sleep."</p><p>He gives Kix an unimpressed look and layes down. Dogma instantly pressed him under his chin and curled his body around him.</p><p>He blinked in suprise and started feeling tired. He tried to stay awake, but sleep won in the end.</p><p>Dogma awoke up and noticed that he was warm and comfortable. He was also touching something soft in one hand and something squishy in the other. He squeezed the squishy thing and ran his hand through the soft thing. He was curious about what he was feeling and wanted to know what happened.</p><p>The last thing he remembered was having a panic attack and then seeing an angel. He squeezed the squishy thing again. He was definitely not dead.</p><p>Opening his eyes he blinked against the bright lights. He noticed Kix was smirking and taking pictures of him.</p><p>Why was h-</p><p>He looked down and almost fell off the cot in shock. General Skywalker was laying next to him and, he had one hand in his hair and the other one on his butt. He had been squeezing his General's butt.</p><p>He looked at Kix and said.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"You had a panic attack and the General found you. After that you fell asleep and you would not let go of him."</p><p>He blushed feeling really embarrassed and awkward.</p><p>He looked at his General again and took in his soft curls and realized something. His General was the angel. He layed back in bed groaning while Kix laughed at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I post another chapter today?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rex the stressed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rex is stressed out and has a headache.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was the captain of the 501st and he was proud of it. He had one of the best General's in the GAR and he was happy to fight along side him.</p><p>He always made sure his General was fed. Sometimes his General's droid would remind General Skywalker as well.</p><p>He always made sure his General was sleeping. He made sure his General wasn't injured after a battle and always gave his all in battle and made sure to protect his General. Even though his General would protect him instead.</p><p>He didn't do this because he was a clone. He didn't do this because he was programmed. He did this because his General was amazing. His General was always there for others. His General cared for them and he helped them.</p><p>He smiled and watched General Skywalker come up with plans and make sure he saved as many lives as possible.</p><p>He looked at his beautiful General and stuttered before blushing.</p><p>He was in love with his General. It hit him like a tank. He had a crush on his beautiful amazing General. He had a feeling, but today was the first day he really noticed it.</p><p>He felt like screaming.</p><p>His General must have noticed something was wrong because he frowned and turned to look at him.</p><p>"Are you okay, Rex?"</p><p>"I'm fine sir."</p><p>General Skywalker put down the datapad he was holding. I think this is enough work for one day.</p><p>"I'm fine General."</p><p>Rex you look exhausted. Have you been sleeping?"</p><p>He thought back to the last time he slept and cringed. It had been way more than 24 hours that's for sure.</p><p>His General looked even more worried when he didn't get a response from him.</p><p>"What about eating. When was the last time you ate?"</p><p>"I- I."</p><p>He honestly couldn't remember."</p><p>His General grabbed his hand and said.</p><p>"Were going to the mess and getting you some food and then you are going to sleep."</p><p>"I'm fine General really."</p><p>"No your not Rex and I'm worried about you."</p><p>He stopped fighting and looked at his General surprised before accidentally whispering.</p><p>"Your worried about me?"</p><p>His General frowned.</p><p>"Of course I'm worried. I care about you and I want you to take care of yourself."</p><p>His General dragged him to the mess hall and he allowed himself to be dragged. He still couldn't get over the fact that his General cared about him.</p><p>He barely notices when his General hands him a tray of food.</p><p>"Come on Rex, let's sit over there."</p><p>They walked over to an empty table and sat down.</p><p>He silently ate and enjoyed the peace and quiet between them.</p><p>He was about to drink some water when he felt a sharp pain in his head. He had been ignoring his headache all day and it was back with a vengeance. He pressed his palm against his head and tried to ignore the pain.</p><p>His General looked at him in concern.</p><p>"Are you okay, do you need to see Kix?"</p><p>"I'm fine General, it's just a headache."</p><p>He continued eating while ignoring his General's worried looks, when he was done. His General hopped up and dragged him to his private quarters. Although it was basically a glorified closet.</p><p>He let his General enter his room and sit with him. He didn't feel tired, but he didn't want to be alone.</p><p>His General sat next to him and was looking down at his lap while biting his lip.</p><p>"General?"</p><p>His General didn't look at him, but he said.</p><p>"Can I give you a scalp message. I think it will help with your headache."</p><p>He looked at his General in suprise he didn't know what to say. The only thing he could say was.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Why are you doing this for me?"</p><p>"You always help me. You make sure I'm fed and that I'm sleeping. I want to take care of you for a change."</p><p>He could feel tears in his eyes and he nods his head.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>General Skywalker hugged him and started messaging his head. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. It was really nice and he felt himself relax.</p><p>General Skywalker worked quietly. He made sure to be gentle and massaged his scalp and forehead.</p><p>He also used the force to help get rid of Rex's headache.</p><p>Rex started falling asleep, but he looked up at his General.</p><p>"Can you massage my shoulders as well."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>His General reached down and started kneeding his muscles. It felt amazing and he could already feel his muscles start to loosen.</p><p>"You have a lot of tension in your shoulders."</p><p>His General worked on getting a large knot on his shoulder. He gasped in pain when the knot was released in his shoulder.</p><p>His General's hands were amazing. He groaned and enjoyed the sensation. He was definitely going to have his General do this again.</p><p>"Wow your really good at this."</p><p>"Thank you, I give Obi-Wan scalp messages all the time. He's always stressed out."</p><p>"Hmmm."</p><p>"I was thinking about teaching Cody."</p><p>He looked confused.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I'm not stupid I know Cody and Obi-Wan are really close."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"Yes, that's why I want to teach Cody how to help Obi-Wan."</p><p>"Your not mad?"</p><p>"Why would I? Obi-Wan found someone who loves him. Ever since I met him he always seemed sad and upset. I'm happy Obi-Wan has found someone to love."</p><p>"What about the jedi?"</p><p>"I don't care about the jedi code. We are at war and if loving each other helps us get through. Then I don't care about the rule on attachment and I have a feeling a lot of jedi are starting to share my view."</p><p>"This war feels like it's been going on forever. Sometimes I wake up and I feel like it will never end."</p><p>"The war will end some day."</p><p>He frowned and said.</p><p>"What will happen to us? We are soldiers. We don't even have rights."</p><p>"Not yet, but I have been working with senator Amidala on a clones right bill."</p><p>"Really!"</p><p>He hugged his General and grinned. His General also grinned and said.</p><p>"Yes, but don't tell anyone. We don't want certain senators stopping it."</p><p>"Of course General."</p><p>He looked at his General and fell even more in love with him. His General was amazing and he was giving them freedom.</p><p>He was also glad he didn't have to worry about senator Amidala. At the beginning of the war everyone thought they were together. Even the jedi council and one day General Windu got really angry and snapped at General Skywalker. He told him how the council knew he was in a relationship with Senator Amidala.</p><p>General Skywalker had been so pissed, he had stormed out of the council room. Everyone thought it was because he was called out, but instead the next day Anakin came to the council meeting dressed in rainbow. He even wore a rainbow flag cape.</p><p>When General Windu asked what he was doing. General Skywalker looked around the room and said.</p><p>"I'm gay. For some reason you all believe I'm straight. Which is amazing because I'm really gay. So I'm wearing rainbow until you can all figure out, this twink is gay."</p><p>He wore rainbow clothing for a month until everyone understood he was gay.</p><p>"Rex are you still with me?"</p><p>"Yes General I was just thinking about something."</p><p>"Okay, well you were starting to drift off."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"You should rest."</p><p>He wanted to argue, but instead he yawned.</p><p>General Skywalker crossed his arms and he layed down in his bed.</p><p>His General squeezed his hand before saying.</p><p>"I reports to work on, sleep well Rex."</p><p>"Bye General."</p><p>He watched his General leave and turn off the lights before falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Echo's book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Echo and Anakin start a book club. They really like there spicy books.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was sitting in his room aboard the resolute reading a book. He lay on his stomach while swinging his legs back and forth, eating a ration bar.</p><p>He was enjoying the peace and quiet between missions. The book he was reading, was part of a romance series Aayla had introduced him to. The series was really good and he was instantly hooked. He was in the middle of book number five and he couldn't get enough of the series. He was completely obsessed.</p><p>The book was getting really spicy at this point and he bit his lip while blushing faintly. He was so absorbed, that it took him a while to figure out someone was at the door.</p><p>He quickly got up and rushed to the door feeling embarrassed. He was still holding his book having forgotten to put it down. He opened the door and was suprised to see Echo standing in the doorway.</p><p>"What is it, Echo?"</p><p>"Rex wanted you to sign this."</p><p>Echo held up a datapad.</p><p>"Oh, thank you."</p><p>He signed the datapad while noticing Echo staring at his book. He was about to say something when Echo said.</p><p>"I'm reading that series too."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, I love that series. I'm completely obsessed."</p><p>"Me too, what book are you on?"</p><p>"Number five, the same one as you."</p><p>"Ooh, we should read together."</p><p>Echo bounced on his toes feeling excited.</p><p>"I would love too. None of my brothers are reading the series. So I have no one to talk to."</p><p>"I know what you mean. I tried to introduce Ahsoka to the series, but she wouldn't read it."</p><p>"She's missing out."</p><p>"I know right."</p><p>They both stared at each other before Echo blurted out.</p><p>"General Skywalker, would you like to hangout and read with me later today."</p><p>"I would love too. OH, we can start a book club."</p><p>General Skywalker looked really excited and he smiled.</p><p>"I would love to start a book club with you."</p><p>General Skywalker bounced on his toes and hugged him.</p><p>"Ok, I'll see you later."</p><p>"Bye General."</p><p>"Bye Echo."</p><p>General Skywalker closed the door and Echo walked away and went to find Rex, but he was stopped, by a hand clapping him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Hello Fives."</p><p>"Hey Echo, what took you so long?"</p><p>"I was talking to the General."</p><p>Fives frowned.</p><p>"Why were you talking to him?"</p><p>"He likes the same book series as me. Were thinking of starting a book club. Were planning on talking about the book later today."</p><p>"Wait, you mean that crappy romance series you like. The one Commander Tano says is just porn, but with words."</p><p>Echo blushed and turned away.</p><p>"Shut up Fives."</p><p>"No, I am now interested. Can I come to your book club."</p><p>"No you can't come. You didn't even read the book."</p><p>"Come on please let me come. I want to see where this is going. I was not expecting the General to be into romance novels."</p><p>"Yeah, well he is."</p><p>Echo looked at him defensive and waved around the datapad he was holding.</p><p>"I have to give this to Rex."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"It's just paperwork the General signed and I'm not suprised you don't know what it is. You never do your paperwork."</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"It's true."</p><p>Echo started walking away, but Fives followed him.</p><p>"Stop changing the subject Echo."</p><p>Fives looked at him annoyed and was about to say something else. When he was cut off by Rex saying.</p><p>"Stop changing what subject?"</p><p>"Oh uh, sir."</p><p>Echo fumbled with his words feeling embarrassed.</p><p>"We were just talking about how me and the General like the same book series."</p><p>Rex stared at him before realizing what he was talking about.</p><p>"You mean the book series Commander Tano says is basically porn."</p><p>"Rex, what am I hearing about porn."</p><p>Rex turned around and glared at Commander Cody before snapping out.</p><p>"Shut up Cody."</p><p>"Oh, Rex are you watching porn."</p><p>"No, were talking about General Skywalker."</p><p>Commander Cody looked confused.</p><p>"What does the General have to do with you watching porn."</p><p>Rex looked like he was going to kill the commander. Echo quickly cut in saying.</p><p>"Nothing Sir."</p><p>Rex and Cody looked at him before Cody looked at Rex.</p><p>"Were talking about this book series Echo and the General like to read. Remember when Commander Tano was saying how this one series was basically porn."</p><p>"Oh yeah, I remember. General Kenobi has also talked about General Skywalker's obsession with that series. I even heard they created a holonet series after it."</p><p>"Really!?!?!"</p><p>Commander Cody looked at him curiously.</p><p>Echo just shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"Me and the General are going to hangout and talk about the book later today."</p><p>Cody looked suprised before smiling.</p><p>"Well have fun, Me and Rex are going to leave you alone now."</p><p>Rex looked at Cody confused before being silenced and dragged away. He could only look over and say.</p><p>"B-bye."</p><p>Echo and Fives watched them walk away before staring at each other.</p><p>"Well that was weird."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Echo turned direction and made his way to the barracks with Fives following him.</p><p>"Why are we going back to the barracks?"</p><p>"I want to read before seeing General Skywalker later."</p><p>Fives jumped up and down smirking.</p><p>"I will go with you."</p><p>"I was afraid you were going to say that."</p><p>"HEY!"</p><p>Echo looked at him slyly.</p><p>"If you don't like it, you can leave."</p><p>"I'm not going to do that."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"I'm curious, now come along Echo."</p><p>Fives led him to the barracks and grabbed his book when he wasn't paying attention.</p><p>"Give that back Fives."</p><p>"Let me just look at it."</p><p>Fives jumped around avoiding Echo who was trying to get his book back. He flipped to a page and started reading. While ignoring Echo. After reading five pages he stopped and looked at Echo.</p><p>He was blushing and dangling the book in his hands.</p><p>"Commander Tano was right, This is porn."</p><p>Echo blushed and tried to grab his book. Fives held it away before looking at the book again.</p><p>"Some of these pages are really spicy. I wonder if the General wants to reenact them with me."</p><p>Echo stared at him horrified.</p><p>"FIVES!?!?"</p><p>"What can I say Echo. Our General is hot and he likes spicy books."</p><p>Echo blushed while Fives laughed giving Echo his book back.</p><p>"While your hanging out with the General ask him if he wants to reenact some of those pages, because I would be happy to help."</p><p>Echo stared at him before walking away and shaking his head.</p><p>"Idiot."</p><p>Echo walked away ignoring Fives protest. He walked over to the General's room and knocked.</p><p>His General opened the door before smiling.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>Echo smiled back and stepped in before having the door close behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed. It's going to start getting good. I hope.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shhh I'm not going to tell you. It's a suprise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was absolutely miserable. The last compaign ended and he was covered in mud. The entire time they were there it was pouring rain. He had been so cold he could barely sleep and was shivering the entire time they were on planet.</p><p>He tried wiggling his toes, but they were frozen along with his fingers. He wanted to sleep, but he was soaked and he was covered in freezing mud. Which was causing him to shake from being so cold.</p><p>He passed his room and looked at it in longing. For this mission they had taken a smaller ship with only torrent company. The mission was really easy, but the rain and mud caused it to take two weeks.</p><p>He spent two miserable weeks on that sith forsaken planet. All he wanted to do was rest, but nooo. He was covered in mud and this ship unfortunately didn't have a private fresher.</p><p>He clenched his jaw feeling annoyed. The force was definitely laughing at him. He trudged along shivering and feeling more and more miserable. His wet clothes clung to him and the mug was disgusting.</p><p>He walked into the fresher and looked around. No one was inside and he sighed in relief. He was happy no one was inside while he was showering. If someone was his day would have gotten a lot worse.</p><p>He walked to a stall and started getting undressed. He took of his tunics and then took off his gloves. He made sure to throw them in the laundry bin. So they would be washed quickly. He slowly pealed off his leggings and underwear before throwing those into the laundry. He sighed feeling relieved that his wet clothes were no longer clinging to him.</p><p>He turned on the shower and made sure it was hot. He felt his muscles relax and started quickly showering.</p><p>Echo, Fives and Rex were all walking to the fresher. They were cold and had some mud on them. They all felt really gross.</p><p>"I never want to go there again."</p><p>"Me too Echo, me too."</p><p>They opened the fresher door and we're suprised to hear soft humming from inside. Fives grinned at his brothers while whispering.</p><p>"I wonder who's humming?"</p><p>Rex tried to grab him.</p><p>"Leave them alone Fives. They probably want to shower in peace. Our last mission was terrible and they don't need you making it worse."</p><p>Fives grinned before trying to walk over anyway.</p><p>"Fives stop."</p><p>Rex was glaring at him.</p><p>"Do you know how many brothers have complained about you doing this sort of thing."</p><p>Fives just shrugged while grinning.</p><p>"What does it matter. We all have the same body anyway."</p><p>Rex blushed.</p><p>"You know that's not true. Some of us have mutations."</p><p>"Oh right, like your blonde hair."</p><p>Rex sighs while looking at him annoyed.</p><p>"Yes Fives."</p><p>Echo was just watching them argue while scooting closer to the stall in use. Rex must have noticed because he let go of Fives and pointed at him.</p><p>Fives took the moment of freedom and ran over before peaking into the stall and gasping in suprise.</p><p>Echo looked interested and ignored Rex telling them to stop.</p><p>They both looked over and saw there General washing himself. They stared completely transfixed. They had never seen someone's naked body unless they were one of there brothers. The GAR had made a rule at the start of the war. That clones were not allowed to have intercourse with civilians. They could talk to each other maybe even kiss, but that's as far as it went.</p><p>Fives looked over when he saw Rex looking at them frustrated.</p><p>"Stop peaking at your brother, he may have a weird genetic defect, but it's not nice to stare."</p><p>Fives looked at his captain before whispering.</p><p>"It's not that, come look."</p><p>Rex furrowed his brow. He was a little bit curious himself. So he walked over and looked over the stall before gasping in suprise.</p><p>The General was so absorbed in his movements. He had no idea they were even there. They all watched the way there General moved under the water before Echo spoke the thing they had all been thinking.</p><p>"He's beautiful."</p><p>There General was a piece of art. They had never seen something so beautiful."</p><p>"See Echo I told you the General was hot, this is why I want to fuck him"</p><p>"Fives!"</p><p>They both whispered yelled.</p><p>Rex looked at him sternly.</p><p>"He is your commanding officer Fives."</p><p>"So what, I'm sure we can work around that."</p><p>Echo stared at him before saying.</p><p>"Never call the General hot again."</p><p>Both Fives and Rex looked at him confused before Fives said.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Hot doesn't begin to describe how beautiful he is."</p><p>They all looked at there General who was enjoying his shower. He moaned when the hot water caused him to work knots out of his shoulders. Fives felt his cock jump and saw Rex moving his leg a little. He wouldn't have noticed the movement if he wasn't an arc trooper. He zeroed in on the movement and realized his Captain was also becoming aroused.</p><p>He turned back to the General and watched him rinse the soap off his body. They all watched and only jumped in surprise when the water was turned off.</p><p>They quickly looked away and ran out of the room.</p><p>Anakin frowned to himself. He must be really tired because he could have sworn he sensed three force signatures, but no one was there.</p><p>He grabbed his clothes trying to sense if someone else was there, but he couldn't sense anything. He shrugged and put on his shirt before walking out.</p><p>He walked to his room onboard. They had landed so quickly. He never got the chance to check out his room. He walked inside and was suprised to find Rex, Echo and Fives inside. They were each sitting on a bed and looking at something.</p><p>When they heard someone enter they all looked up in suprise. He could see they were all blushing slightly, but he shrugged it off.</p><p>His men were probably just embarrassed, that there General had walked in on them. He looked over at his bed. Which was right on top of Rex's.</p><p>He could feel there eyes tracking his movements and looked at them. He could see they still had mud on them.</p><p>"You should take a shower, the water is great."</p><p>They all turned a darker shade of red and he looked at them confused.</p><p>"Are you okay."</p><p>Rex gave him a strangled.</p><p>"Just fine, sir. Were going to shower right now."</p><p>Rex practically ran out of the room. Fives and Echo ran after him.</p><p>He watched them leave before shrugging his shoulders and thinking.</p><p>"Well that was strange."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Sandwich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fives is impulsive. Rex suffers and Echo gets out of it. Anakin knows there secret.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were all sitting in Dex's diner eating when Fives pointed at a screen and nudged Dogma.</p><p>"Look it's you."</p><p>Everyone looked at the menu to see a sandwich called the big ugly.</p><p>Dogma turned to Fives slowly and said.</p><p>"Fives I will kill you and no one will find your body. Also I have seen you naked and I'm not impressed."</p><p>Dogma had come a long way since he first joined the 501st. He was no longer so uptight and his panic attacks have been happening less and less. He's really proud of himself and he's found common ground with his brothers. Like with Fives it's bantering and insulting each other.</p><p>Everyone laughed at his joke and some people ooed while Fives blushed. He looked around desperate before blurting out.</p><p>"Maybe, but I've seen the General naked."</p><p>It was silent after that and a few people looked at the fresher door. There General had walked inside a few minutes ago and he could walk out at any moment.</p><p>Echo slapped a hand over his face and groaned.</p><p>"Why did you tell them that?"</p><p>"It's true."</p><p>Dogma looked shocked, but it was Tup who said.</p><p>"Are you and the General together?"</p><p>Rex looked like he wanted to die before saying.</p><p>"No they are not, a few missions ago we were about to take a shower when we saw the General."</p><p>Hardcase grinned.</p><p>"Was he hot?"</p><p>Fives, Echo and Rex glared while saying.</p><p>"He was more than that just hot, it doesn't even begin to describe him."</p><p>Hardcase held up his hands while Jesse laughed into Kix's shoulder. Which caused him to be punched.</p><p>"Ow, stop being so mean Kixy stix."</p><p>Kix was going to reply, but the General came back. It was quiet everyone stopped talking and stared at him.</p><p>There General looked around feeling nervous. He had a small frown on his face.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>They all said and once. The General raised and eyebrow and looked uncertain. Everyone was still staring at him and he was feeling uncomfortable.</p><p>"I-I can go."</p><p>He pointed at the door.</p><p>Fives practically jumped out of his seat saying.</p><p>"You can sit next to me."</p><p>Rex gave him a hard look before saying.</p><p>"There's no room next to you Fives. General, why don't you sit over here?"</p><p>"Okay Rex."</p><p>Rex smirked while pressing a little bit closer than necessary.</p><p>Fives narrowed his eyes and glared when the General wasn't looking.</p><p>Rex scooted just a little bit closer while smirking and watching the way Fives grew angrier.</p><p>General Skywalker must have sensed something because he looked up and said.</p><p>"Are you okay fives?"</p><p>"I'm just fine, General."</p><p>"You seem angry."</p><p>"It's okay, I'm fine."</p><p>"If your sure?"</p><p>"Yes General."</p><p>"O-okay."</p><p>The General didn't seem convinced, but he dropped the subject.</p><p>They all ate in an awkward silence, before Fives purposely bumped into Dogma causing him to spill his water.</p><p>"Damn it Fives, you dumpster fire. Look what you did."</p><p>Dogma looked at him angrily while wiping his drink off his clothes. Tup had also gotten some of Dogma's drink in his clothes and gave A very unimpressed look while wiping it off.</p><p>"Really Fives?"</p><p>Fives cringed.</p><p>"Sorry Tup."</p><p>The General looked at them concerned before asking Dogma who looked like he was thinking about murder.</p><p>"Do you need any help?"</p><p>Dogma was about to say no, when an idea came to him. He smirked.</p><p>"Yes I do."</p><p>Fives looked at Dogma suprised, before he realized exactly what he was going to do. He tried to cover his mouth, but Dogma licked him and broke free."</p><p>"You see here General."</p><p>He jerked away from Fives who tried to shut him up.</p><p>"I need your help keeping Fives busy."</p><p>Fives tackled him, in his seat. General Skywalker looked suprised and said.</p><p>"Dogma are you okay? Fives what are you doing?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it."</p><p>The General looked concerned while Dogma broke free and said.</p><p>"I need your help keeping Fives busy, can you please have sex with him."</p><p>"WHAT!"</p><p>Everyone looked at Dogma in shock. They were not expecting him to be so blunt.</p><p>"Fives, Echo and Rex were telling me about how they saw you naked once."</p><p>Rex glared at him.</p><p>"That's enough, Dogma."</p><p>Rex looked at there General feeling really embarrassed. The General was bright red and he looked confused.</p><p>"Come on sir, we need to talk."</p><p>Anakin looked like he wanted to protest, but he followed Rex anyway. He wanted to know what Dogma was talking about.</p><p>"Fives and Echo with me."</p><p>Echo shaked his head.</p><p>"Respectfully sir, you two should go. I'm not really part of this."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Echo looked at him as though he should know.</p><p>"You know what I'm talking about."</p><p>Rex looked at him confused before it hit him. Echo had blackmail on him. </p><p>"Oh, right."</p><p>He waved at Fives and grabbed the General's hand. He tried to convince himself it was only to make sure the General followed, but that was a lie.</p><p>"Let's go Fives."</p><p>They left Dex's diner and lead the General back to the speeders.</p><p>They took off and drove back to the base. None of them said anything.</p><p>When they reached the base they walked into Rex's private office. Anakin sat down and watched his troopers do the same.</p><p>It was silent for a long time. No one wanted to say anything, but he had to know what Dogma was talking about.</p><p>"What was Dogma talking about?"</p><p>Rex looked at him faltering.</p><p>"Do you remember that muddy planet a few campaigns ago."</p><p>"Yes, how could I forget."</p><p>Rex looked nervous.</p><p>"You were in the fresher, me, Echo and Fives walked in on you showering."</p><p>He blushed feeling really embarrassed.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>He didn't know what to say.</p><p>"Is that all?"</p><p>"Yes, sir and I get it if your mad at us."</p><p>"I'm not mad."</p><p>Fives looked suprised and said.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, it was a public fresher you did nothing wrong."</p><p>Fives looked at Rex feeling conflicted.</p><p>"It's not just that, sir."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"After we saw you, We didn't leave."</p><p>General Skywalker frowned.</p><p>"You didn't have to leave, it was a public fresher."</p><p>"I know, it's just that we were staring at you."</p><p>"What!"</p><p>The General turned bright red. Why were they staring at him. Both Rex and Fives cringed at the loud noise. Which caused him to look up and try to breathe.</p><p>"Sorry, but why did you stay and watch?"</p><p>Both Rex and Fives looked at each other again. They seemed to be having some kind of conversation with just there eyes.  Before Rex started speaking.</p><p>"We have never seen someone naked that wasn't our brothers."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"We were curious."</p><p>The General looked at them thinking for a long time before cautiously saying.</p><p>"It's ok, I understand that you were curious."</p><p>"Thank you, sir."</p><p>They both looked relieved.</p><p>"If that's all I'm going to leave."</p><p>They watched as General Skywalker got up and started leaving, but before he left the room he turned around and said.</p><p>"Here's a word of advice. Don't stare at people showering. It makes people uncomfortable."</p><p>With that the General left two stunned troopers in Rex's office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Kidnapping part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin gets kidnapped.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had stormed out of the council meeting crying. They had gone to far and he was devastated. The council never liked him, but Master Windu went so far even Master Yoda looked uncomfortable and that troll never looks uncomfortable. It didn't help that his old master wasn't there. He was stuck fighting in the outer rim.</p><p>He was so sick of them. The only reason he didn't leave was because of the 501st, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Speaking of Ahsoka he could see her concerned face, but he ran past her.</p><p>He felt weird it was like he was outside his body and looking down at it, and the sight was pitiful.</p><p>He ran down the temple stairs almost falling a few times. He saw master Koon and Commander Wolffe walking up the stairs, but he ignored them. He could vaguely hear them shouting out to him, but he ignored them. They must have just gotten back from there month long campaign and they didn't need to deal with him.</p><p>He pushed past jedi walking up the stairs. He was panicking at this point and he could barely see the stairs, which was causing him to stumble. On the fifth floor he fell down and tumbled the rest of the way down.</p><p>He pushed himself up ignoring the pain and everyone looking at him. Someone tried to grab him, but he ran. He didn't grab a speeder instead he just ran. He didn't know what he was doing. It felt like his entire life was crumbling down.</p><p>He twisted and turned while trying to get a grip. He turned himself around so much he got lost in the big city planet and only became self aware when he started feeling unsafe. The force was warning him to get out of there. He tried to run, but someone grabbed him. He was surprised and they used that to there advantage. He lost his weapon and he felt the sharp sting of a needle. He couldn't even cry out for help. He felt darkness surround him. He tried to claw his way out of the darkness, but it was hopeless. The darkness surrounded him and he knew no more.</p><p>She was really worried about her master, but she tried to push it down like a good jedi.</p><p>She had just seen her master run out of the council meeting. He looked broken and there were tears falling down his face.</p><p>She had never seen him cry. Even when he was badly hurt on the battlefield. Although this isn't the battlefield field. Her master should not be hurt here instead he should feel safe. Yet she had just watched him run away crying.</p><p>She had been waiting outside the council room because her master was supposed to help her, with the test she had in a few days. </p><p>She wandered around the temple wondering what happened to her master. She wasn't looking and she, bumped into Master Koon and Commander Wolffe.</p><p>"Koh to yah Master Koon."</p><p>"Kooh to yah little soka."</p><p>"Have you seen my master?"</p><p>"Yes, he seemed really distressed earlier. Commander Wolffe is calling Captain Rex and seeing if he ran to the barracks."</p><p>They turned when Wolffe got off the comm with a sigh.</p><p>"They haven't seen him, but they are forming a squad to look for him."</p><p>"I'm coming along."</p><p>"I'm sorry little soka, but it's not safe. You could put yourself and others in harm's way if you go. Besides I also heard, you are supposed to be studying for your test."</p><p>"Master Skywalker was supposed to help me, but he's not here."</p><p>"Then I will help you in your masters absence. It's the least I can do after the display, my fellow council members made today."</p><p>"Thank you master Koon."</p><p>She still wanted to go, but she knew it was unsafe. She was female and a Togrutan. If she went with them. She could get them hurt and herself.</p><p>She sighed before following Master Koon.</p><p>He was eating in the mess hall with his brothers when he got a comm from Commander Wolffe. He was planning on ignoring it. He thought it was just his brother teasing him about his crush. Until he saw that it was marked urgent. He answered and heard Commander Wolffe speak.</p><p>"Your General just left the temple crying."</p><p>"What!"</p><p>He shouted in suprise along with a few others. After they shouted, the entire mess hall went silent and looked at the comm in his hand.</p><p>"He seemed really out of it and ran out of the temple. General Koon was wondering if he came to the barracks."</p><p>He frowned.</p><p>"No we haven't seen him."</p><p>He heard Commander Wolffe talk to General Koon in the background. He looked at his men and started forming a plan. </p><p>"General Koon says that you need to find him before he gets hurt."</p><p>"We will. Were going to make search teams and go look for him."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Commander Wolffe ended the call and left the mess hall in silence.</p><p>His men all looked at him for direction and he said.</p><p>"I want everyone to form search group's of eight. Were going to look for the General."</p><p>They worked together and got ready to search. They downloaded maps of Coruscant and told the Coruscant guard to be on look out.</p><p>Torrent company was the first group that formed together and set off.</p><p>They followed the search pattern and called out for there General. People ignored them or have them nasty looks.</p><p>They ignored the civilians and kept looking for there General. They hoped nothing had happened to him. If anyone had touched there General they were going to make them pay.</p><p>When they couldn't find there General on the layer they were on. They went lower into Coruscant and looked around that level.</p><p>It was even worse than the level above them and they all cringed slightly.</p><p>They searched all around until Fives noticed something shining in an alleyway. He walked over and picked up a cylindrical object with shaking fingers.</p><p>Everyone stared at there jedi's lightsaber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you CrazyGlitch for the idea.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Kidnapping part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wi Anakin be saved?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning some parts may be triggering.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin awoke up and he felt like crying. His head hurt and he was cut off from the force. </p><p>He looked around with blurry eyes and yelped in suprise.</p><p>He was naked and chained to a bed. He panicked and started pulling on the chains. He started hyperventilating and pulling on the chains harder, trying to break free. He didn't want this. No one wanted this.</p><p>He cried and he felt his wrist bleed, but he didn't care because he was panicking and he could feel phantom hands touching him.</p><p>He wanted to scream he wanted to curl up in a little ball and cry. He wanted to be anywhere, but here in this moment. He tried to scream, but the sound wouldn't come out. It was like a rock had been lodged in his chest.</p><p>He sobbed on that bed for what felt like hours and waited for what would happen next.</p><p>Finally the door opened and in stepped a man he had never seen before. He had dark hair and green eyes. He gave him a twisted smile before walking over.</p><p>He tried to cry out, but he couldn't make a sound. He felt like he was chocking, but there was nothing, but air. He squeezed his eyes shut and instead of phantom hands they were real.</p><p>People would think the 501st was panicking, when they found there Jedi's lightsaber, but no they were very calm and collected. It was scary how calm and collected they were.</p><p>They analysed the scene and found out who took there General very fast. They were all out for blood and the man who kidnapped him was going to pay.</p><p>They learned everything they could about General Skywalker's kidnapper and they learned how to make him suffer.</p><p>Artoo helped a lot he was able to find there location in no time. He just wished he had a flamethrower. The person who touched his best friend was going to pay.</p><p>There General had been missing for three days and today they were going to bring him home. The 501st were angry and they wanted vengeance. They got on there armor and took off in there ships.</p><p>Anakin awoke and looked around he was stuck on some sort of throne. His hands and feet were cuffed to the chair. He looked down and saw that he was wearing a silk red dress. It's fabric brushed against his legs and he shivered. He was wearing heels and when he blinked he could feel makeup.</p><p>On his head sat a heavy object and when he turned toward the mirror he saw, it was a crown. His hair was also changed and looked fancy. He stared at the mirror and took it all in.</p><p>He quickly turned when he heard, the sound of footprints and shivered. He can still remember those hands touching him.</p><p>The man clapped while striding forward.</p><p>"I'm glad to see your awake."</p><p>The man studied him while giving him a hungry look.</p><p>"I have very special plans for you today and I want you to look beautiful."</p><p>The man smiles and starts walking away.</p><p>"I will see you later, but first I need you to obey."</p><p>The man snapped his fingers and everything went dark again."</p><p>The man smiled watching his beautiful play thing fall unconscious. He had him hypnotized, by using a very special Dathomirian magic he had learned a long time ago, by a witch in debt.</p><p>He walked off smirking. He needed to get everything ready for his guest's later today.</p><p>The 501st were all anxious to save there General. The ships couldn't go any faster. The longer the journey took the more they thought about what was happening to there General.</p><p>Eventually they reached there destination. It was like the tension in the air instantly disappeared. Everyone got ready they were angry and determined to get there General back.</p><p>They surrounded the building and started walking toward it. Artoo helped lead them inside. They were lead down a couple of halls before entering a giant room. They looked around, but there eyes were instantly drawn to General Skywalker.</p><p>They gasped in surprise.</p><p>General Skywalker's kidnapper knew they were coming. He smirked while snapping his fingers and ordering his toy.</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>Like the obedient little puppet he was. He followed after him. His red dress brushed the ground and he elegantly climbed up the stairs.</p><p>He lead his toy to a little balcony. With a giant pool below it.</p><p>He kissed him one last time before walking away. They were almost here after all.</p><p>The 501st looked up in shock. There General was standing on a little ledge above them. They tried calling for him, but the General only cried and gave them a panicked look.</p><p>"I can't move!"</p><p>He cried while trying to free himself. It was like some invisible force was holding him.</p><p>He kept trying to free himself. The 501st tried to help him. They paused when a loud click was heard. He felt his eyes widen in fear.</p><p>The man who kidnapped him got on the intercom and snapped his finger.</p><p>He cried, while feeling darkness surround him again.</p><p>The 501st were angry when they heard the man, who kidnapped there General speak. He snapped his fingers and suddenly there General was quiet.</p><p>They all watched in horror as the General stepped forward and then stepped forward again. He was so close to the edge. If he took one more step he was going to fall.</p><p>They tried to reach him, but it was to late. There General fell and they heard a splash.</p><p>They ran over and tried to reach the General. They broke through the glass separating them from the pool.</p><p>Rex was the first one to jump in. His General was already underwater and he dived.</p><p>He grabbed his General and lifted him to the surface.</p><p>He gasped while holding General Skywalker in his arms. </p><p>What ever material General Skywalker's dress was made out of. The moment it touched water it became extremely heavy and completely translucent. They could see there General's entire body, but they didn't worry about that. Instead they worried about there General who wasn't breathing.</p><p>Kix swam over and started doing CPR. Everyone watched looking really nervous. For a moment it was silent except for Kix.</p><p>Everyone watched as Kix tried to help the General. The tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. A few men couldn't take it anymore and ran off to find his kidnapper. </p><p>Kix pressed down on his chest and suddenly General Skywalker was coughing up water. Everyone started cheering when the General started breathing.</p><p>Rex picked up the General while Jesse grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the General.</p><p>Other members of the 501st ran after General Skywalker's kidnapper. They were not going to let him get away.</p><p>General Skywalker was taken back to the barracks. While his Kidnapper was killed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Medbay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan worry's and Anakin learns new things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was examining his patient, when he looked out the door. He could see a few men from the 501st standing guard outside. They had just gotten there General back from his kidnapper.</p><p>The General had been mainly sleeping since he got back. He kept the General in medbay for a few more days just to make sure he was okay.</p><p>He had just finished looking after his General, when General Kenobi burst in looking extremely worried.</p><p>"Where's Anakin, is he okay?"</p><p>"He's as fine as he can be."</p><p>"Can I see him."</p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p>General Kenobi rushed in and sat down heavily he held General Skywalker's hand and looked upset.</p><p>General Skywalker must have noticed his presence because he stirred.</p><p>"O-obi-Wan."</p><p>Obi-Wan had tears in his eyes when he said.</p><p>"Yes dear one."</p><p>He had been on a mission when, Captain Rex had informed him. His former Padawan was kidnapped. He had been alarmed and had asked for details.</p><p>"We can talk more when you get back. I don't know how secure this line is."</p><p>"Do you know where he is?"</p><p>"Yes, were going to find him tommorow."</p><p>He sighed in relief while saying.</p><p>"We will finish our mission and see you soon. May the force be with you."</p><p>He signed off and tried to focus on the mission. He knew that Anakin was going to be fine. The 501st would save him. He just wanted to be there and make sure.</p><p>Cody came up and rubbed his back while whispering.</p><p>"He'll be okay, The 501st will save him."</p><p>"I know, I just worry."</p><p>He completed the mission in record time. The 212th could tell there General was upset. He kept pacing back and forth while waiting for them to reach the Resolute. When they finally reached the ship, he rushed over to his former padawan.</p><p>He ran into the medbay and he could see 501st troopers guarding the door.</p><p>He burst into the medbay and asked if Anakin was alright.</p><p>Kix came out and met him. He sighed in relief when he could go in and see him.</p><p>He walked in and tried to be quiet. He didn't want Anakin to wake up, from his much needed rest. Sadly his presence in the force must have woken up his former padawan.</p><p>Anakin looked at him and his heart broke. He felt tears fall down his face, but he was happy Anakin was okay.</p><p>He hugged Anakin and wiped away his tears.</p><p>"Are you okay."</p><p>Anakin just shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"Ahsoka's worried about you. She commed me and told me what happened with the council."</p><p>Anakin looked away while biting his lip.</p><p>"Is she okay?"</p><p>"Yes, Master Plo has been taking care of her."</p><p>"Did she pass her test."</p><p>"Yes she did."</p><p>He reached out and brushed the curls out of his former padawans face.</p><p>He was vaguely reminded of the nine year old Anakin he had first met. He smiled thinking about the young man he has grown into.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?"</p><p>"I'm thinking about how much you've grown. Your not my little padawan anymore."</p><p>Anakin closed his eyes smiling softly.</p><p>"I'm all grown up."</p><p>"Yes and you have grown into an amazing adult and I am so proud of you."</p><p>Anakin snapped his eyes open looking at him in concern.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Anakin reached out and pulled him into a hug.</p><p>"Thank you Obi-Wan."</p><p>They both had tears in there eyes and we're holding them in for dear life.</p><p>When they pulled away Anakin twiddled his fingers and bit his lip.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"I'm thinking about when I was kidnapped."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"When I first awoke up I was naked."</p><p>"What!?!"</p><p>Anakin flinched and he lowered his voice.</p><p>"What!?!"</p><p>Jesse and Hardcase were standing outside his door. The loud noise made them come rushing in. Kix followed behind them.</p><p>"What happened."</p><p>"It's nothing Jesse, I was just suprised by something Anakin said."</p><p>Jesse frowned looking concerned.</p><p>"Are you okay, sir. Your crying."</p><p>He looked at them suprised and felt his cheeks.</p><p>He didn't even realize he was crying.</p><p>"I'm fine Jesse, were just talking about what happened."</p><p>Kix stepped forward at that.</p><p>"Sir, can I say something."</p><p>"Of course Kix."</p><p>"I just got the results from my examination and I need to talk with you privately."</p><p>"Of course Kix."</p><p>Kix looked around.</p><p>"That means everything needs to leave. Including you General Kenobi."</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>General Kenobi nodded his head and left the room, but not before turning back and looking at his former Padawan one last time.</p><p>Kix cautiously stepped further into the room and sat down.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"I'm doing all right. Seeing Obi-Wan has really helped."</p><p>"I know you were raped."</p><p>Anakin's eyes widened and he looked so ashamed.</p><p>"It's not your fault."</p><p>Anakin turned away and started sobbing.</p><p>"I couldn't-"</p><p>He broke off crying while heaving for air.</p><p>"I couldn't stop him."</p><p>He keened in pain While feeling his heart shatter. Kix lightly touched his arm and he cried because he felt hopeless.</p><p>"I have you and I will always have you."</p><p>He looked over at Kix and saw him staring at him with a serious expression. Everyone here has you. You are not alone.</p><p>He heaved a sob and shook. He thought that if the 501st knew or if Obi-Wan or Ahsoka knew what happened to him. They would hate him. They would say it was his fault.</p><p>He leaned forward and sobbed into Kix's chest.</p><p>"I have you."</p><p>Kix repeated it over and over again and he just stayed like that. He stayed pressed in Kix's arms and sobbed in relief because it was over and he wasn't alone.</p><p>Kix held him and when he finally pulled away. Kix held his hands. </p><p>"There's more."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"We found he was using some kind of magic on you, but when he died it's affects were broken."</p><p>He sighed in relief.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it."</p><p>"We also found out something kind of strange"</p><p>He looked at him curious.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"The jedi healers said that you were half force."</p><p>"Yes I know."</p><p>"It appears you can get pregnant."</p><p>His eyes widened in shock and he started hyperventilating and shaking.</p><p>"Am I pregnant?"</p><p>"No your not, I just wanted you to be aware."</p><p>He sighed in relief while closing his eyes. He suddenly felt really tired after everything that had just happened.</p><p>"Is that all?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm going to leave you to rest."</p><p>"Thank you Kix."</p><p>"It's no problem General Skywalker."</p><p>He watched Kix close the door and he laid back down. He thought about everything that happened before falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin is tired.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He can barely keep his eyes open. The last campaign had been really tiring. It didn't help that he had been having problems sleeping ever since he was kidnapped.</p><p>He blinked wearily, trying to keep his eyes open, but his body sagged in relief. He was glad the threat was over. He blearily looked around confused.</p><p>"Are you okay, General?"</p><p>"I'm fine, where's Ahsoka?"</p><p>His men frowned</p><p>"She boarded. the other transport with General Kenobi."</p><p>"Oh right, Obi-Wan is supposed to be teaching her something."</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>He looks at Rex before nodding off again. He was so tired all he wanted to do was rest.</p><p>Some of his other men noticed how tired he was and lowered there voices. Echo scoots over and sits next to him. He makes sure to press his arm against his General's side.</p><p>He looks at Echo feeling foggy.</p><p>"Hi Echo."</p><p>"Hi Sir."</p><p>Echo reaches up and starts scratching his hair which causes him to shudder.</p><p>"It's okay sir, you can rest now."</p><p>He blink while leaning into Echo's touch.</p><p>Echo continues playing with his hair. He relaxes and slowly starts falling asleep.</p><p>Rex sits on the other side of him and reaches out to touch his face.</p><p>"General?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Were safe, you can sleep now."</p><p>He shudders and presses his face into Rex's hand enjoying the warmth.</p><p>Rex grabs his General's neck and has him lay his head on his shoulder. His General let's him and blinks staring at the wall while laying his head on his captain's shoulder. It doesn't take long. Between laying on Rex's shoulder and Echo petting his hair. He falls asleep and stays asleep.</p><p>Everyone quietly cheers when the General falls asleep and quietly talk to each other the rest of the way back to the Resolute.</p><p>When the transport landed they all stepped off. Rex had General Skywalker laying in his arms fast asleep. His head was pressed against Rex's neck.</p><p>Rex had a big smile on his face and pressed the General closer to his chest and made sure he was secure.</p><p>General Kenobi walked over, but when he saw Anakin in Rex's arms. He smiled and took pictures. Cody who was right behind him, also taking pictures and sent them to the group chat smirking.</p><p>He snickered when Rex glared at him and General Kenobi who waved and Pretended to look innocent. As if he didn't have a camera in his hands.</p><p>Rex gave them both a flat look and didn't bother warning the General about Coric. Who ran out of know where and grabbed General Kenobi.</p><p>General Kenobi shouted and there was a brief struggle, where General Kenobi tried to get away ,before being syringed by an angry Coric.</p><p>Cody followed behind the 212th medic fearing for his life. Coric didn't look happy and he didn't want to die. He smirked watching his brother go. It was probably the smartest decision he ever made. Besides getting together with General Kenobi. They were good for each other.</p><p>Coric also grabbed Ahsoka who pouted and complained about being taken to medbay.</p><p>The 501st watched the struggle before Rex took the General to his room. With a few men following behind him. They got General Skywalker out of his boots and outer tunic making sure he was comfortable.</p><p>They were careful and made sure he didn't wake up.</p><p>"Wow the General's really tired."</p><p>Fives said while he grabbed a blanket and layed it on top of General Skywalker.</p><p>They all watched the General sleep peacefully before leaving the room and letting him rest. They made sure the door was closed and turned off the lights.</p><p>"Yeah he was."</p><p>Echo frowned at Fives while Kix said.</p><p>"He's doing better after everything that happened."</p><p>It had taken a month, but the General had decided to tell them what happened. They supported him and wished they could kill his kidnapper all over again.</p><p>They were walking away from the room when they heard General Skywalker cry out. They rushed in feeling nervous and ready to attack anything that planned to hurt there General.</p><p>General Skywalker was crying out in his sleep. They could see objects move around the room from how upset he was. Kix rushes over and tried to wake him.</p><p>General Skywalker calmed a little when he touched him, but he was still upset.</p><p>Rex walked over and also tried to help. He gently shook his General and noticed his General was starting to relax.</p><p>"I have a plan."</p><p>Everyone looked at him.</p><p>"Tup go get pillows."</p><p>"Dogma go get blankets."</p><p>Hardcase and Jesse go with them and help set up a little nest in the barracks.</p><p>Everyone ran off and started getting to work.</p><p>"Fives and Echo take off your armor and come here."</p><p>Rex started taking off his gloves and touching his General's skin. He instantly pressed against his touch and relaxed.</p><p>"Take off your gloves Kix."</p><p>Kix frowned, but he removed his gloves and touched the General.</p><p>General Skywalker instantly snuggled into his touch. Causing him to gasp in surprise and finally understood what was happening.</p><p>"Were done."</p><p>"Good, now lay down next to the General. We need to take off our armor."</p><p>Fives and Echo walked over and layed down. They pressed against the General and noticed him gasp before moving closer to them. Fives wrapped his arms around the General and held him close.</p><p>The General nuzzled his chest while pressing into Echo.</p><p>Kix and Rex quickly took off there armor and walked over. They all moved around until they were snuggling the General.</p><p>General Skywalker was starting to sleep peacefully. Jesse ran into the room and looked at them in surprise.</p><p>"Were done."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Everyone moved away from the General which caused him to frown and make grabbing motions.</p><p>"Shhh, it's okay I have you."</p><p>Rex picked up the General and they walked to the barracks.</p><p>"Take off your armor. Were going to have a cuddle pile with the General."</p><p>He laid the General down and pressed him against his chest.</p><p>Fives and Echo layed next to him.</p><p>Jesse laid on his thigh while Kix laid on Jesse's stomach. Tup laid on his other thigh. Dogma laid on Fives and Hardcase laid on Echo.</p><p>They all cuddled there General and fell asleep peacefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin has chocolate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 501st had just completed kicking the Separatist's off planet. The locals had wanted to celebrate and brought gifts for the people who saved there lives.</p><p>The planet was big on agriculture and one of there main crops was cocoa.</p><p>The locals walked into there camp holding large bowls of cocoa. They called it Chocolate and handed them a bunch of it.</p><p>When they tried it everyone was obsessed. The General loved Chocolate and had it all the time on Coruscant.</p><p>They all watched in amusement as the General laid against a rock and ate a bunch of Chocolate. He honestly looked adorable like that. He was smiling and making little happy noises while scarfing down Chocolate.</p><p>The troopers of the 501st watched and enjoyed themselves. Kix walked over and sat next to the General.</p><p>"How's it going?"</p><p>"It's going well."</p><p>Kix watched his General take a bite out of Chocolate and scooted closer. The General wasn't really paying attention. He was to busy eating.</p><p>Kix watched his General's reaction before putting an arm over his shoulders. The General continued enjoying himself and didn't even realize. Kix released a sigh of relief.</p><p>They stayed that way for a long time. Hardcase sat on his other side at one point and Anakin fell asleep in the sun.</p><p>Later that day the 501st was partying. The locals had come and we're dancing with whoever they could. One local girl handed the General a drink called a Chocolate mudslide. It was a cold drink, but he happily drank it.</p><p>He was swinging his legs back and forth while sipping on his drink. The drink was really cold and halfway through he started shivering.</p><p>Rex who sitting by him was the first to notice.</p><p>"Are you cold?"</p><p>"No I'm fine, It's just the drink is cold."</p><p>He shivered and Rex frowned.</p><p>"Your shivering."</p><p>Rex moved and sat next to him. He smiled before Rex wrapped an arm around him. At first he was really stiff, but he slowly started to relax while sipping his drink.</p><p>"This is really good."</p><p>One of the locals must have heard because they gave him another drink.</p><p>He gave a happy little sound before drinking it as well. Everytime he would finish one of the locals would give him another. After a while the General would loosen up.</p><p>The General was sipping his drink while talking animatedly about one of his newest projects.</p><p>He listened while eating some chocolate and watching the way his General's face lit up.</p><p>General Skywalker looked at him after finishing his fifth or sixth drink.</p><p>"You have some Chocolate on your face."</p><p>The General pointed and he tried to wipe it off his face.</p><p>"Is it gone?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Before he could try again the General was leaning into his space. He leaned in and licked the Chocolate from the corner of his mouth.</p><p>He blushed while holding his General's hips and making sure he didn't fall.</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>"General?"</p><p>"Yes Rex?"</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine, but I'm going to get another drink."</p><p>The General hopped up and tried to stand. Before almost falling over. Luckily he was holding on to him</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>General Skywalker giggles.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>The General stumbles again and sits on his lap. He turns red and looks at the General's smiling face. The jedi on his lap looks over and starts eating part of his chocolate.</p><p>When the jedi moved to grab some chocolate. He could feel his erection growing. He turned bright red and watched his General eat the slightly melted chocolate. He watched the way his General would lick it off his fingers and the sounds he would make. The more he watched the more his erection grew.</p><p>General Skywalker was eating his chocolate while started to wiggle around in his lap. This caused his erection to grow even more. The General yelped when he felt it pressed against his opening.</p><p>He leaned his head back feeling mortified while trying to distract the jedi.</p><p>"I think you might be drunk."</p><p>"'m not drunk."</p><p>The General swayed on his lap. He held his hips tighter in hopes of keeping him from falling. </p><p>The General grinned and started bouncing in his lap. He could see his face was flush and he moaned.</p><p>If his General wasn't drunk he would have picked him up and carried him back to his tent before fucking him into the floor.</p><p>He looked at his General's flushed face. He couldn't do that while his General was drunk. General Skywalker couldn't make the right decisions while under the influence.</p><p>With a tight voice he said.</p><p>"Let's go, General."</p><p>He stood up grabbed the General before  leading him away from the party.</p><p>"Why are we leaving?"</p><p>"Your drunk."</p><p>"I already told you, I'm not drunk."</p><p>The General hiccupped and stumbled.</p><p>"Come on General Skywalker."</p><p>He lead the General back to his tent.</p><p>The moment General Skywalker saw it. His face lit up and he said.</p><p>"Oh, are we going to have some fun."</p><p>"No, your going to rest."</p><p>General Skywalker pouted.</p><p>"I don't want to rest."</p><p>General Skywalker crossed his arms.</p><p>"I'm not going to bed."</p><p>The General started trying to wiggle out of his arms.</p><p>He held him tighter while saying.</p><p>"How about this, If you rest I will stay with you."</p><p>"Really?!?!"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>General Skywalker lead him into the tent and layed down before patting the spot next to him.</p><p>"Lay down."</p><p>"No, I'm going to sit here."</p><p>Rex pulled out a chair and sat in it.</p><p>"Okay, then I will sleep with you."</p><p>General Skywalker started trying to get up. While almost falling down multiple times.</p><p>He sighed when the General kept struggling to sleep with him.</p><p>"Lay down and I will sleep with you."</p><p>"You will?"</p><p>Anakin looked at him with hope and a big smile.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He sighed one more time before laying down next to his General.</p><p>General Skywalker instantly pressed against him. He wrapped his arms around the General and pulled him close. General Skywalker shuddered and pressed into his chest.</p><p>They fell asleep a few minutes later. Both of them cuddled together. Kix found them and took a few pictures before letting them rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last chapter for now. I might come back later. I don't want to start any new storys yet, but I would like to know which story I should create another chapter for.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fox has something very special planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox smirked while looking at his brothers. Wolffe, Cody, Bly and Ponds were all sitting at the table watching him.</p><p>"I have called this meeting for a very important reason."</p><p>Wolffe huffed.</p><p>"Yeah, right."</p><p>He smacked his brother before continuing.</p><p>"As I was saying. I have an important announcement to make."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I'm getting there Cody."</p><p>"Well, get there faster. I want to get drunk."</p><p>"You can, but only after I explain my announcement."</p><p>"Which is?"</p><p>He glared at his brother before continuing.</p><p>"I am sure you are all aware of Torrent companies little crush on there General."</p><p>Bly perked up at that while Ponds just looked confused.</p><p>"So, a lot of troopers have crushes on there General's."</p><p>"That's true, but my sources are telling me that it's more than just that. Besides Rex is part of Torrent."</p><p>Bly jumped up and said.</p><p>"I knew Rex liked his General."</p><p>Fox just huffed before saying.</p><p>"I want to embarrass Rex."</p><p>He watched how they all sat up and looked interested.</p><p>"Did you know General Skywalker's Birthday is coming up?"</p><p>"Yes, Obi-Wan mentioned that a few days ago."</p><p>"I was thinking we should send the General a little present."</p><p>Wolffe smirked.</p><p>"What kind of present?"</p><p>"How about lingerie."</p><p>Wolffe cackled.</p><p>"That's perfect."</p><p>"Good to hear it. We will set out tomorrow."</p><p>"Now can we drink?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>They all cheered and enjoyed themselves.</p><p>In the morning they groaned from there hangovers and rubbed there faces.</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"Were going to a shop called Marty's."</p><p>They followed after Fox and we're lead to a small shop in the underbelly of Coruscant.</p><p>"Come on. Let's check inside."</p><p>They walked in and started looking around.</p><p>Bly found blue lingerie that was see through and covered very little.</p><p>"Perfect."</p><p>They found black lingerie with lace and stockings. It had little clips that held up the stockings.</p><p>Cody found a maid outfit with cat ears and a tail. He laughed while getting it.</p><p>Wolffe who noticed his purchase decided to get a collar and some special kind of rope.</p><p>Ponds walked over and looked at the collar.</p><p>"You should get this engraved."</p><p>"Oh, that's perfect."</p><p>Wolffe got the collar engraved with the words Torrent company.</p><p>The lady at the front, eyed there purchases before asking if they wanted it wrapped.</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p>The presents were wrapped in black and had a white bow on top.</p><p>"Who is this gift from?"</p><p>"Write from Torrent company. To our wonderful General."</p><p>The lady wrote that down before handing over there gifts.</p><p>They all smirked and laughed while leaving the store.</p><p>A few days later and it was General Skywalker's birthday. He planned on spending the day at the barracks before having dinner with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.</p><p>He whistled to himself and had artoo follow him. His droid for some reason had really wanted to go.</p><p>He patted his dome and walked to the barracks.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>Inside he could see his troopers hanging out. A few of them waved at him, but most only glanced his way.</p><p>Jesse and Hardcase ran up and grabbed him before taking him to Torrent's bunk area.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>"Happy Birthday General."</p><p>He saw Torrent company sitting on there bunks. They got up and hugged him before he was dragged over and sat down.</p><p>They played games and talked most of the day. Around lunch time. Rex's brothers showed up and he opened gifts.</p><p>Echo gave him a spicy book.</p><p>Dogma had made him a star fighter model.</p><p>Fives had given him a sketch book.</p><p>Tup gave him nail polish.</p><p>Jesse gave him a coupon for pizza.</p><p>Kix gave him a back roller.</p><p>Hardcase gave him parts for a project he was working on.</p><p>Rex gave him a picture frame.</p><p>He examined all his gifts and blushed. He loved all of them and was smiling.</p><p>Cody pointed out that he still had some gifts left. He watched the way Torrent company frowned and General Skywalker looked at the boxes.</p><p>He could see Wolffe getting out a camera and filming.</p><p>General Skywalker looked at the tag and smiled.</p><p>"Thank you guys."</p><p>He opened the gift and blinked in surprise before pulling out black lingerie.</p><p>"Thanks guys?"</p><p>The General curiously looked at them.</p><p>He looked around at torrent company and almost laughed. Hardcase had spit water while Dogma had started chocking. Kix quickly performed the Heimlich maneuver.</p><p>Anakin decided to open another gift while looking at them in concern.</p><p>He opened up the blue lingerie and blushed again.</p><p>"You guys must really care about, what I'm wearing to bed."</p><p>Ponds turned away because he was laughing so hard. Bly was holding him and trying to help him breathe.</p><p>The General opened the last box and pulled out a special kind of rope.</p><p>Rex blushed and looked away.</p><p>Anakin looked at Rex confused before gasping.</p><p>"Is this a collar?"</p><p>They all looked at the collar in there General's hands.</p><p>Tup was trying to hide his face at this point. He was so red.</p><p>"Thank you. I will make sure to wear this."</p><p>Everyone chocked in surprise. They weren't expecting that.</p><p>General Skywalker examined the collar before saying.</p><p>"Oh, look it even says that I belong to Torrent company."</p><p>The General held the collar and said.</p><p>"Thanks guys. I love it."</p><p>Torrent company looked like they were about to die from embarrassment.</p><p>"Hey Rex can you put this collar in me.",</p><p>"Sure thing General."</p><p>Rex's hands shook while he put the collar on his General. </p><p>When he pulled away, he noticed everyone was looking at him.</p><p>"How does it look?"</p><p>Fox grabbed his brothers and quickly pulled them away. The moment he noticed the dark and hungry look they all wore.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>He dragged his brothers out of the barracks. While ignoring there complaints.</p><p>Wolffe crossed his arms and glared.</p><p>"What was that for?"</p><p>"Torrent company looked like they were about to jump there General. I wouldn't be surprised if they spend the rest of today fucking."</p><p>They all stared at Fox before Wolffe whispered.</p><p>"I'm not going to lie, but seeing the General wear a collar was really hot."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>They all walked away and went somewhere else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>